Psycho Last Supper
Psycho Last Supper was a vlog that was uploaded on September 19, 2015. Plot Jesse and Corn are in the attic preparing the computer for a stream. The two then depart to leave for Uncle Larry's house where he's holding a dinner. The two go to the backyard and are shocked to see Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. manning the grill. As Jesse begins to leave Larry approaches him and tells him that he wants to get everyone back together again which is why he set the dinner. In the backyard Tom, Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. are sitting at the table. They greet Jesse but Jeffrey Sr. remains at the grill and doesn't acknowledge Jesse. After eating, Jeffrey Sr. summons Jesse and piles burnt shrimp onto his plate to take it over to the table, all while complaining to Jesse the difference between a four and five burner grill. After a while Larry calls for attention. Larry says he wants to bring the family back together after all the tension that Larry feels responsible for. Jeffrey Sr. denies this saying everything was all Jesse's fault. Theresa wants Jesse back in the house but Jeffrey Sr. says no. Everyone urges Jeffrey Sr. to just forgive Jesse but he doesn't relent. After a few minutes Jeffrey Jr. suddenly speaks up and surprisingly sides with Larry and wants Jesse back in the house. Jeffrey Sr. still doesn't agree. As they are leaving, they walk past Jeffrey Sr. in his car who then tells Jesse to get in the car. Jesse hesitates, then proceeds, possibly ending his second exile from his home. Trivia: * Jeffrey Sr. appears to be more passive to Jesse since their last meeting. However he gets mad and leaves near the end of the video. * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. sides with Jesse, Theresa, and Larry for Jeffrey Sr. to let Jesse back in the house. Ultimately, Jeffrey is the one who got Jesse back in the house, as he promised he would in BIGBRUDDA CONFRONTATION! *This marks the first video where Jesse, Jeffrey Jr, Jeffrey Sr, Theresa, Larry, Zachary Cornatzer, and Tom Abraham all appear in the same episode. The only character from the main cast of characters to not appear is Juliette Reilly, a recurring character. *This is one of the few times Jeffrey Sr. is shown without his hat. *This episode marks the second time Jesse is allowed back in The Ridgway Residence. *As of the end of this episode, Jesse's second exile lasted 8 days. *This video is not in the Psycho Series playlist, but it is also not in the Vlog playlist, so it is unknown if this is considered a Psycho video or a Vlog. **This is also the third video to contain "Psycho" in the title that's not actually a part of the Psycho series, after Psycho Relationship Problems and Psycho Dad Scares Children. *The title of the video is a play on "The Last Supper" in which Jesus ate his final dinner with his 12 disciples. Continuity * This episode follows the events of BIGBRUDDA CONFRONTATION! * This episode is possibly the final episode in Jesse's second exile story arc that began in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos